A County Christmas
by ScarlettLovesRhett
Summary: It's the end of the war and it is the first Christmas Scarlett has spent without her parents. Her Aunt Pitty has taken in Scarlett and her siblings. One night Scarlett falls alseep after a party. Little does she know she will wake to a different life.R
1. Chapter 1:The Story Begins

A Christmas Story

Chapter 1: The Story Begins

_Out in the countryside of Georgia sat a rather large and nice home. Snow fell quietly as a family sat around the fireplace talking, laughing and having fun. Come with me and we shall begin our story…_

"Tells us a story," a little girl said while sitting next to the fire in a small sitting room.

"Yes, please tell us a story," another little girl's voice came, while she sat next to her half sister who was just a few years younger than she.

"Alright, but I think I told the story last year," a deep voice came from a man wearing a black and white tuxedo who sat on a nearby couch with a cigar in hand. The smell of homemade cookies filled the air as the sound of sleigh bells rang out in the night sky. Red candles sat in the windows shining the way home for all of the soldiers that had been lost and forgotten.

The fire began to crackle as the moon rose higher in the night sky, reflecting off the nearby lake, which had turned to ice for the season. The fresh pine tree, which was known as the Christmas tree, stood in the corner of the room with an assortment of ornaments decorating it, an angel wearing a red velvet dress overlooked the tree so no harm would come to it.

"What if mother told us the story this year?" the youngest girl said as a smile came across her little face.

"Yeah, mother you tell the story this year," the other little girl said clapping her hands together. This would be a change, for their mother never told them a Christmas story before.

"I don't know," the lady replied as she took a seat next to her husband. She had never really liked doing such things. She really didn't like having children either, but it was a God-given burden so she accepted it.

"Come Scarlett, the children have heard a Christmas story from me for the past two years now." Rhett said as he put his arm around her slender shoulders.

"Uncle Rhett is right mother," Ella said, agreeing with her stepfather. Ella was Frank Kennedy's daughter from Scarlett's previous marriage. Frank had been shot in the head on the night of a Klan raid. Ella looked like her father. Gold ringlets were held up in a simple ponytail by a purple bow. She wore a lavender dress with white trim all around and little black shoes with white tights to match. Ella was now six and a very smart little girl at that.

"You know I don't care to do things like this." Scarlett whispered to Rhett as she leaned over to speak into his ear. Her lovely red dress moved gracefully as she leaned over to her husband.

"My pet, I'm sure you can make up some kind of story for the children." Rhett said as he laughed softly into Scarlett's ear, his moustache tickling her ear.

"Yes, I suppose I could." Scarlett sighed as she gave into her children and husband's request. She really was not very talented at coming up with stories.

"Make it like Uncle Rhett's," Wade's voice came as he sat next to his half siblings. Wade was Scarlett's son from her first marriage to Charles Hamilton. Scarlett had only married Charles to make Ashley Wilkes jealous. Look how it turned out. Melanie was with Ashley and they had a little boy of their own, Beau. Wade also looked like his father. Light wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes to match. He was dressed in a dark green suit that made him look much taller than he really was. Wade was the oldest out of all three of Scarlett's children. Wade was nine and a half.

Taking a deep breath Scarlett began her story…

"Once there was a girl…" Scarlett began as she looked up at Rhett who winked at her for he knew what story she was about to tell. "And she said she couldn't tell a story." Rhett thought to his self as a smile came to his lips.

"A girl! What about a boy?" Wade asked in a loud voice. He was not pleased, not pleased at all, what kind of story was this?

"Yeah," little Bonnie said in excitement as she clapped her small hands together, not really knowing what she was being so excited about. Bonnie Butler was Scarlett's youngest child, as well as was Rhett's daughter. Her black hair lay in ringlets just like her sister Ella's, only her hair was half back and tied with a blue bow. Bonnie wore a dark blue Christmas dress with gold trimming around the waist, neck, wrist and base of the dress. She also wore white tights and black shoes just like Ella. Bonnie was only four and half, and Rhett knew this would be the first Christmas she would remember.

"Now Wade, if you don't be quiet I won't tell the story at all." Scarlett said very stern like as she pointed her index finger at her eldest son.

Wade sat back down, joining his sisters near the fireplace once more. They sat together eagerly awaiting the story to be continued. Noticing they were settled and quiet, Scarlett continued her story.

"Once there was a girl. A very pretty girl, she had chestnut hair, the smallest waist in three counties! Eighteen and a half inches! And eyes that shined like two emeralds. All the boy's just loved her so."

Rhett nudged her, letting her know she was getting a little out of hand. "This girl had everything she could want, from the best dresses, shoes, bonnets and many other things. Sadly, the one thing the girl wanted but could never get back were her parents. Her parents had died when the war had broke out, so their Aunt Pittypat was raising her sisters and her. All this talk, I bet you are wondering what this girl's name is."

All three children nodded their heads with smiles on their faces.

"Katie Scarlett was the girls name, her two younger sisters were Suellen, Carreen, and she also had a younger brother as well his name was Alexander who was off at school but would come around during Christmas…

"Scarlett, child, come away from the window the guests will be here any moment," Aunt Pitty's voice came as she made her way into the sitting room.

Scarlett looked from the window to her aunt. This girl was no longer a little girl, no; she was now a young woman. Sixteen and still becoming a lady, walking away from the window Scarlett went over to the Christmas tree and saw that her favorite ornament was still sitting there. "That was odd," Scarlett thought to herself she thought she had placed it on the tree already. Placing it on the tree yet once more, there was a knock on the door.

"See the guests are already arriving." Aunt Pitty's voice came again.

Sometimes Aunt Pitty made things much harder and worried more than she needed to. Oh, well she took Scarlett and her siblings in when they had no one. Hearing a warm and lovely voice at the door Scarlett turned to see a very familiar face.

"Cousin Melanie," Scarlett said going over and giving her cousin a hug. Even though she wasn't really her cousin Scarlett treated her as if she were.

"Scarlett, why how much you've grown," Melanie said as she returned the hug.

"Why, Melly how you go on. I haven't grown since the last time you saw me." Scarlett laughed. "Tell me, how was your trip…with Ashley." She forced herself to say his name. Oh, how she loved Ashley, but sadly he was married to Melanie.

"Just wonderful in fact I have gifts for all of you." Melanie said as she hung her hat up. "Where are your sisters and brother?"

"Upstairs, getting ready for tonight," Scarlett answered coming out of the room. "Alexander just got in this morning."

"Oh, how wonderful it will be nice to have the whole family together for Christmas," Melanie said clasping her hands together.

"Carreen, Suellen, and Alexander your Cousin Melanie is here." Mammy yelled up the staircase. Feet could be heard coming down the steps as well as laughter moments later.

"Melanie!" they said giving her hugs and kisses.

"It's good to see you all," Melanie said with a smile. Melanie began handing out the gifts.

"Cousin Melanie, I don't know how to tell you this, but…we aren't children anymore." Alexander said as he looked down at his toy soldiers.

Scarlett looked down at her nutcracker doll, which sat in a box. The nutcracker was somewhat dressed like a soldier. Blue pants with a white strip down the side, with its arms and chest painted the same color like a jacket with a black hat upon his head while his hair was jet black. She could hardly believe Melly had given her a nutcracker of all things.

"Alexander," Aunt Pitty scolded him as she looked at him crossly.

Alexander shut his mouth rather quickly and kept quiet.

"Oh, I'm sorry I guess I forgot you four aren't children any longer," Melanie said realizing her mistake.

"Don't worry Melanie the children love them, don't you?" Aunt Pitty asked turning toward the four O'Hara children.

"Yes, Melly, we do," they replied in unison. Even though Aunt Pitty could sometimes be a little out there, but she knew what to say when it came to things such as these.

Taking the doll out of the box Scarlett held it in her hands. Looking over at her sisters who had received necklaces, she could not understand why she and her brother had received toys. After all, she was the oldest of all four of them. Oh, well it could be worse.

Still in her thoughts, she barely noticed her brother take the doll from her.

"Give that back," Scarlett told her brother as he began playing with his toys. "Alexander, you are much too old to play with such things."

"Scarlett, I'm twelve I'm not sixteen like you are…and besides shouldn't you be looking for a husband soon anyway?" Alexander asked sticking his tongue out at his sister.

Why that little brat. How dare he say such things? Not addressing that question Scarlett reached for the doll. "Give it here."

"No."

Scarlett got a hold of the doll and tried getting it back. Before she knew it, Alexander let go of the doll and it went flying through the air. Hitting the ground, a crack could be heard from the other side of the room.

"Alexander!" Scarlett yelled as she picked it up. Even though she was sixteen she still wanted to seem grateful to Melly for the gift. Looking down at the doll she noticed the arm was broken. Scarlett went and sat down by the fireplace. Before long Scarlett had fallen asleep and was drifting into a dream.

The clock struck eleven as the snow continued to fall.

"I think it's time someone goes to bed," whispered Aunt Pitty as she looked at Scarlett.

"Let her sleep I'm sure she has had a day." Melanie said in a whisper. "Besides I'm sure she's having a good dream."

"I suppose so. Scarlett hasn't had a good dream in such a long time. Ever since her parents died she's been having a recurring nightmare," Aunt Pitty said looking at Melanie with worry in her old eyes. "However, Melanie, she needs to be looking for a husband. It's that time you know."

"I know Aunt Pitty. She will come a crossed a husband in due time. We can't rush something like that." Melanie said looking up from the couch at her aunt. "I married Ashley just this past spring and I'm seventeen."

"I know you are dear I know you are." Aunt Pitty said. "Its just, Scarlett is different. She likes to flirt with all the young men and talk to them, but she doesn't seem interested in marrying any of them."

However, there was one person she had thought about marrying, Ashley Wilkes. But it was quite clear she couldn't have him.

Aunt Pitty and Melanie talked as the candles were put out and they headed for bed for the night. Scarlett tossed once or twice when all of the sudden the clock struck midnight and a loud noise could be heard.

Scarlett sat up rather quickly and looked around. The lights were out and no noise came from the house. Looking around rather slowly, Scarlett found the source of the sound.

"Scarlett," she heard her name being called. Turning around rather quickly she faced the fireplace. Nothing was there, that was rather odd.

"Scarlett," the voice came again. "Down here."

Scarlett looked down and saw her nutcracker. "You're alive?" Scarlett asked with a gasp. This couldn't be happening. She was having a nightmare. She just had to be she had those often.

Nodding his head yes, "You've got to help me."

"I'm not helping you out. Fiddle-Dee-Dee I must be going crazy." Scarlett said shaking her head while her arms lay a crossed her chest.

"Scarlett, you're the only one who **can** help me." The nutcracker said looking at Scarlett.

**A/N: Okay, here is the other Christmas story I've wrote for this year. The other one is A Childhood Christmas. What do you think? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2:The Adventure Begins

Chapter 2: The Adventure Begins

Still looking down Scarlett couldn't believe what she was hearing. She must have been having a nightmare, things like this just did not happen. Shutting her eyes and shaking her head she hoped that everything would go away. Opening her eyes slowly, she still saw the nutcracker standing there.

"Great balls of fire I'm going to bed." she said aloud and turned towards the door to leave.

"Wait Scarlett, if you don't come with me then all will be lost," the nutcracker said reaching out his wooden arm.

"What do you mean?" Scarlett asked as the tone of her voice changed along with her expression.

"There is an evil king…more like general. He is trying to take over where I'm from," began the nutcracker. "Not to mention the old Yankee solider and his army."

"I'm sorry to hear such a story…wait what am I saying? You're a doll not a real person and-"

"Look out!" the nutcracker yelled as he pointed behind Scarlett.

Before Scarlett had a chance to do anything, she began to feel faint. All of a sudden things began to get smaller and smaller still. Looking at her arms and hands Scarlett's eyes got wide…SHE WAS THE SIZE OF A DOLL! What kind of joke was this? Looking up Scarlett saw the very big fireplace. She really was much smaller than normal. Wonderful, she was sure that the newest dress at Frank's store did not come in a doll size!

Hearing footsteps behind her, Scarlett turned and saw Alexander's Yankee solider approaching her with an army. "Now I know I'm dreaming." Scarlett said putting a hand to her forehead.

"So you got some girl to help you." the Yankee solider said with a laugh as he withdrew his sword from its place.

"We'll see how good she is at helping you." The captain came at them with rage.

The nutcracker took his toy gun out of its place along with the sword that sat on the other side. Knocking Scarlett down the nutcracker began fighting the army. He quickly shouted, "Run Scarlett!"

Scarlett got to her feet and began running toward the Christmas tree. Jumping for a branch Scarlett began to panic, oh no, she was too short. What would she do? For a short while Scarlett thought all was lost. Again, hearing footsteps behind her she turned and saw a Yankee solider standing ready to attack. Letting a gasp escape her lips Scarlett grabbed the nearest thing, a piece of wood that had been missed when cleaning up for the party. Throwing it at the solider Scarlett continued her attempt to escape. She began jumping again, desperate to reach a branch.

"Fiddle-dee-dee, why won't they just leave me alone? I haven't done a single thing," Scarlett muttered as she climbed up higher and higher. Scarlett did her best to get away. Hearing things fall Scarlett looked down. Her favorite Christmas ornament was lying on the floor in pieces. "Why you varmint you're going to pay for that."

Falling from the tree she saw her cousin Melanie standing in the doorway.

"Melanie-"she began yelling for her cousin she was seized and her mouth was covered with a rather large hand…a wooden hand.

Thinking it was the wooden nutcracker, she felt relief and did not struggle, and stopped trying to get Melanie's attention. Turning to have a look at her capturer, she was surprised to see a Yankee solider. Scarlett's eyes grew wide as she tried screaming. She began struggling as much as she could, but it was no use, the solider was too strong.

"Must have just been a mouse or something." Melanie said to herself as she turned and went back to bed.

As soon as Melanie was gone, the Yankee began expertly navigated the tree and in no time at all Scarlett found herself being dragged toward a mouse hole.

"Scarlett," the Nutcracker yelled as he fought off the many soldier and began running over toward the hole, but too many soldiers were in his path. Taking out his gun he began to shoot his way through the soldiers and he ran through the mouse hole willingly desperate to help Scarlett.

Before long he came to a different world other then that of Scarlett's, his own world. Things had begun to get much worse with the General taking over and burning everything, things just weren't what they used to be.

The nutcracker began looking for Scarlett. There was so much land and so little time to find her before something bad happened to her…or she was taken to the general. This was not good, not good at all.

"Let go of me you varmint." Scarlett yelled as she tried biting the solider who had captured her. Little that did she could do no such thing, but she could still try and get away one way or another.

The solider laughed at this remark. What could a girl do?

"Little girl, what could you possibly do to me?" he asked as another laugh came from his lips.

Did he just call her…a little girl? He did indeed. Why that Yankee trash! Freeing her forearm Scarlett took the coffee from the solider and threw it in his face.

"AH! WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!" the solider yelled as he wiped his face free of the hotness. Scarlett began to make a run for it, however she didn't get far another solider took hold of her.

"Stupid dress I knew I should have worn something else." Scarlett said.

The nutcracker looked on as he watched this scene. He had to help her. Stepping into the scene he cleared his throat gaining the attention of the room.

"Gentlemen if you will let go of that lady we will be on our way," he said stepping up to them.

The soldiers began to laugh at him.

"What will you do? Fight us with your wooden sword and wooden gun?" they asked as one man's gut jiggled as he laughed.

Taking out his gun the nutcracker laughed at this himself, but he was laughing at them not at what they were laughing at. He swung it around his finger then aimed and fired. One bullet knocked off the Yankee's hat.

"Why you piece of junk," one yelled as he began firing as well. The nutcracker shot once more and shot one in the shoulder and the other in the lower leg. Falling to the ground they lay there bleeding.

"Come we must get to a safer place before more are summoned," the nutcracker said as he held out his hand to help Scarlett up. Taking his hand they began out their journey. As they walked, Scarlett found herself needing to ask questions.

"Why do you need me? I don't understand." Scarlett asked as they walked through the snow.

"A very long time ago in this very town there was a prince. The town's people loved this prince he treated them kindly and did things he asked of them. He was the greatest leader since his father years before him. However, one day all this was taken away when war broke out between this city and another one…"

Scarlett sighed heavily as he talked.

"Is something that matter? I can stop if you wish me to," the nutcracker said, concerned after her sigh.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry just the talk about war reminded me about back home," Scarlett said as her mind went through the memories of these past few years. Willing the thoughts away, she put on a pretty, but fake smile and she asked, "I'm sorry what were you going to say?"

"No, tell me about your war Scarlett," the nutcracker said looking down at her. She was so much smaller than he.

"About four years ago war broke out where I'm from. Before all of the war took place there were parties, balls, talking under the front trees as the sun shinned down upon the group," Scarlett said as she began to smile upon this memory. However, it would soon vanish.

"Sadly things didn't stay like that. War soon broke out between two parts of the country…The north verses the south. It was just awful. I was down in Georgia with my Aunt Pittypat at the time helping my cousin Melanie with the hospital when…when I found out my mother was sick. I did all I could to get home, but the doctor said I couldn't leave. So I did all I could and lasted up till the day the city…burned. I got to safety and soon arrived to Tara. Only to find things had been ransacked through, crops were burned, horses, dresses, jewelry and so many other things were taken." Scarlett told. Taking a deep breath she began yet again. "And the worst part. When I found my Pa, he didn't seem himself, I would soon find out why. Mother had died from a sickness that had been going around the house. My own mother dead! I didn't even get to say goodbye…"

The nutcracker saw a small white handkerchief and handed it to Scarlett and said, "Dry your eyes."

Dabbing her eyes with it she finished her story. "Four years later the north beat us and things began going back to the way they used to be…however, things would never be the same again for us."

She began twisting the cloth in her hands. "And a few months ago Pa was ridding his horse to catch some carpetbaggers who were trying to take our house…he started jumping the fence when the horse didn't jump. He was thrown from the horse and broke his neck. My siblings and I have been orphans ever since then. I guess you could still call us that even though my aunt took us in."

A single tear ran down her face again as the thought struck her.

"I'm sorry for your loss." The nutcracker said as his face changed to sadness. This girl had gone through so much over the course of four years.

"Please, finish telling your story." Scarlett said, the sooner he did the soon she could get hers off her mind.

"War lasted for quite some time ten years I believe it was. People fought with one another called each other names, destroyed each other's homes, and took their food. It got so bad that a lot of people had to pack up and leave."

"What, what happened to the prince?" Scarlett asked.

"I'm getting to it," the nutcracker said. "The prince was placed in jail and was never heard from again. Some say he still lives and has taken the form of something magical. Some say he died while in jail and some say there is this crystal that can restore everything, but only one person can do this."

The nutcracker looked pointedly at Scarlett.

"Me?" she asked as her eyebrows rose and her eyes got wide. Why her?

The nutcracker nodded his head and said, "Yes, that is what I wanted to tell you back there but you wouldn't hear of it."

"But, I can't...I mean I…fiddle dee dee I'm too old to play adventurer." Scarlett snapped at him. "I should be looking for a husband, even though this isn't my idea of fun, my aunt wants me to find one."

"Well I'm sorry little miss prissy and spoiled brat that my kingdom needs your help right now," the nutcracker yelled back not realizing what he had said.

Scarlett jerked her head toward him.

"Your kingdom?" she asked with surprise.

"You must have heard wrong. I said my home needs your help right now."

"No you didn't you said something else I'm sure of it." Scarlett said as she made a turn toward a wooded area.

"Scarlett, we really should stay on this path," the nutcracker said as he pointed to the path in front of him.

"Why should I listen to you? I'm going this way and you can't stop me." Scarlett turned her head and gave him one of her looks.

"Scarlett," the nutcracker said as he took hold of her arm. "You don't know what's in those woods."

"I intend to find out," Scarlett snapped as she jerked her arm free and continued her walk.

"Perfect, just perfect," An evil voice came deep within the heart of the city. "Bring her here and make sure she is unharmed."

The evil voice said again. "We have some special plans for our guest."

As a group Yankee soldiers left to find Scarlett laughter could be heard from within in the dark, cold, dead palace.

**A/N: Who is this evil general behind all of this? Some of you have been asking me what part Rhett plays, any guesses? Thanks to the person who pointed out to me that I spelt siblings wrong and that I misspelled Ella's name. I thought something looked odd around that part of the chapter lol. Thanks again:) **


	3. Chapter 3:You're the Prince

Chapter 3: You're the Prince

"Scarlett, wait," yelled the Nutcracker as he followed her into the woods.

Not paying any mind to him, Scarlett went along her way. She wanted to get home and if this was the way then so be it. She was getting home as soon as possible. Who cared what the Nutcracker said about the dangers of the woods.

Walking into the dark woods Scarlett began her journey home, or so she believed. For a while, Scarlett thought all was going well. She wasn't wasting any time taking this part of the path, in fact it would get her there much faster than going around it as the Yankee soldiers had done when they brought her to this strange land. However, the sun began to set and the darkness began to creep upon her.

The friendly birds' chirps began to die away as the owls' hoots took over. Nothing to fear, right? It was just getting dark. Scarlett told herself as she continued her walk. But one single noise would change Scarlett's mind. Crunching leaves, footsteps coming closer, closer, closer and closer still, stopping for a quick moment Scarlett glanced around as she looked all around her, nothing.

Believing it to be the Nutcracker still trying to change her mind, she continued on her way and went back to her thoughts. "What was she doing here? How could she help the Nutcracker? Out of all the questions, she asked this one the most: Who was the Nutcracker? She had some ideas but she didn't want to jump to any conclusions.

While in thought, the sound of heavy shoes crunching leaves came yet again. This time Scarlett could feel something nearby.

"Who's there?" Scarlett asked as she stopped dead in her tracks.

Stepping from the dead of darkness a rather big black man came from the bushes while a rather big white man came from behind a big tree.

"Hey lady do you have a nickel?" the older white man asked sticking out his hand as if he were a beggar.

"Let me pass." Scarlett said as she gritted her teeth. She had time for this, the sun had gone down and she wanted to find her way back to Aunt Pittypat's.

Instead of letting her pass, the men had different ideas. As they approached her, Scarlett prepared to fight her way through…wait! She had something that just might help. Taking the pistol out she tried to shoot them, or at least scare them so she could get away. However, they were not afraid of the pistol. Yanking the gun from her grasp, the older man threw it aside and Scarlett heard a thud as it hit a dead tree. The other man grabbed Scarlett and held her firmly.

"OW! LET ME GO!" yelled Scarlett as she began to struggle. Kicking, yelling, screaming and biting, but it was no use. In desperation, she cried out, "HELP!"

Hearing the cries of Scarlett, the Nutcracker ran down the path. As he ran, the trees all began to look the same. He came upon a split in the path and hesitated.

"Shit!" the Nutcracker cursed. Thinking and listening for the cries of help, he darted down the path to the right. Running, running and running faster still, he finally came upon the scene. A large black man was holding Scarlett, while an older, much smaller, white man was looking for something in the woods.

"Let her go, the girl is with me," he yelled as he laid his hand upon his gun.

Both of the men began laughing. "Oh, look if it isn't a nutcracker."

The larger man laughed as he elbowed the other guy in the side.

While both men laughed, Scarlett sat on her knees with her hands held behind her back, helpless. Her wrists began hurting from the harsh grip of her captor. The Nutcracker could see the pain reflected in her eyes.

Unable to watch her sit in pain, the Nutcracker began firing above the men, afraid to aim any lower for fear of hitting Scarlett.

"Hey," the larger man said in shock.

The old white guy took hold of Scarlett's arms while the black guy ran to fight the Nutcracker.

The Nutcracker drew out his sword with his free arm and stabbed the man in the chest.

Lying on the ground the man began to cough up blood as he lay dying.

"Let her go or the same fate will come to you as well," the Nutcracker warned as he pulled the sword from the dying man's chest.

The man threw Scarlett aside and came towards the Nutcracker with fire in his eyes.

"Bad choice," the Nutcracker said as he held up his sword, allowing the man to impale himself. Getting to her feet Scarlett ran to the Nutcracker and gave him a hug.

"Thank you-I-I…" she said as tears ran down her face. If it wasn't for him she might have been dead or worse...

"You're welcome," he said as held her while her tears continued.

"What's this?" he asked as he went over and picked up the gun the man had been searching for. "I didn't know you had it in you Scarlett."

"Very funny, I keep this on me just in case I have to use it. There were a lot of bad men in my town," Scarlett said taking it from him and giving him a cross look.

Still laughing about how Scarlett kept a gun with her, the Nutcracker began walking down the path. This time, Scarlett stayed close beside him.

"Nutcracker, why were those men after me?" Scarlett asked.

"These woods are full of those kinds of people," the Nutcracker said as he held his gun in hand, preparing to shoot anyone that came their way. "The Klan lives in these part of the woods."

"The Klan?" Scarlett asked intrigued by the name.

"Yes, the ku klux klan, they have been in these woods for quite some time," the Nutcracker stated.

"Oh," Scarlett said as if she understood, but in truth she did not.

An hour past and they still had a little ways to go. Getting that uneasy feeling again Scarlett's nerves' began to bundle up. "Nutcracker, how can I help your kingdom and how am I to get home when I do?"

Looking back at her the Nutcracker thought for a moment. "You've been sent here to help me find the great princess."

"What happened to her?" Scarlett asked.

"You're just full of questions aren't you," the Nutcracker laughed at this then his faced changed moments later. "She was supposed to marry the prince and they were supposed to rule together, but when the land was taken over the general had her placed in a tower. She waits for her prince to come to her rescue."

"That's so sad," Scarlett said as genuine sadness overcame her. That poor princess and her prince she wondered what happened to him. She didn't dare ask the Nutcracker this.

"As for you getting home…" the Nutcracker began as he tried thinking of something. Suddenly something appeared from the bushes.

"Use this and it will get you home," A white rabbit said while hopping over to Scarlett with a silver locket in hand. Handing her the locket, it said, "Whenever you want to go home just open it up and you shall be there."

Scarlett stared at the rabbit, then the locket. She wondered how long the rabbit had been following them, and how he knew that she would want to know the answer to this question at this moment. Then her thoughts turned to other things. Would this really get her home? She could take it and go home right this instant. Oh, that would be just wonderful, but wait...she couldn't leave she had to help the Nutcracker plus she didn't want to stay this size the rest of her life. Yes, that's what she would do. She would stay and help after all that's what she was sent here for. Besides if she went home now he might just follow her and bring her back. Scarlett took the locket from the rabbit and thanked the animal. He hopped away and they went along their way. Talking a little more they finally made their way out of the woods. The sun had risen long ago, and it appeared to be noon when they came upon a small town.

"Looks like the General got to this town not too long ago," the Nutcracker said as they approached the town square. The entire town seemed abandoned, there was no one in sight.

Looking around Scarlett came upon two baby dolls. Picking them up, Scarlett began to think back to when she was a small child. Playing with her dolls as little girls are apt to do. Fighting with her sisters over the most beautiful doll. Her mother sewing doll clothes to match her own dresses.

"Hey those are ours," a little girls voice said, bringing Scarlett back to reality. Turning around she saw three children. Handing the two girls their dolls, she apologized, "Oh, I'm sorry."

"What happened here?" the Nutcracker asked the children as he got down to their level.

"It was that evil General," the little girl with gold hair said as she held on tight to her doll.

"Yes, General Ashley took over this town a few days ago," the little boy said as he made his hand into a fist.

The smaller little girl began to cry, and wailed, "Mommy and Daddy."

"What happened to your parents?" Scarlett asked as the little girl came over to her, wanting to be picked up. Scarlett really was not fond of children, but the little girl obviously missed her parents. Taking pity on the crying child, Scarlett lifted her and girl calmed down right away.

"We don't know we were out playing in a field and when we came back the place was in ruins," the boy said looking at the Nutcracker and Scarlett.

"What are your names?" the Nutcracker asked.

"I'm Wade," the boy said as he pointed at himself. He added quickly, "I'm nine."

"I'm Ella," the blonde haired girl said with a smile. She then pointed at the little girl in Scarlett's arms and said, "That's Bonnie, and sometimes we call her Bonnie Blue."

The little girl in Scarlett's arms nodded her head, still clutching her doll close to her.

"This is all Prince Rhett's fault," Wade said as he crossed his arms.

"No, it's not," Ella said turning toward her brother. "How could you say such a thing?"

"Yes, it is" Wade shot back. "If he would have done what he was supposed to do then none of us would be in this mess and his princess wouldn't be locked away in a tower somewhere."

The Nutcracker was suddenly very serious, and very quiet. How could they say such a thing? The prince was a great guy, he did what he was supposed to… Didn't he?

Scarlett looked at the Nutcracker and wonder what was going on. Taking not of his expression, she said, "That's enough children. Let's keep walking, shall we?"

The children shrugged, but followed Scarlett as she began walking. Bonnie stayed in Scarlett's arms and the Nutcracker followed half a step behind. Scarlett began to wonder how much longer they must walk? It seemed almost forever go since Scarlett had been taken to this place. After awhile the Nutcracker took the lead and the children stayed with them.

Before anyone knew it was almost nightfall once again. Bonnie had fallen asleep in Scarlett's arms some time ago and the other children walked next to them with yawns coming from their mouths more frequently. As the sun set, they came to a small camp.

"Stop, who goes there?" a man asked as he held something in his hands.

"We are just travelers," the Nutcracker said stepping in front of Scarlett and the children.

"How do we know that?" another man asked holding a pitchfork.

"Please, sirs, we've been on the road for hours and the children are very tired." Scarlett said as Bonnie began to stir. With a quick glance at the children, the men shared a looked and lowered their weapons.

The man who held the pitchfork said, "We don't have much seeing as how the General came through these parts a few days ago, but you are welcome to what we do have."

"Thank you," the Nutcracker said gratefully. "We found these children in the abandoned town. If they could get something to eat…"

"We have a woman who will look after the children if you want," the other man said. Pitchfork guy stepped into the house and returned with a lady came forward and took Bonnie from Scarlett.

"She's a dear isn't she," she commented. Then with a warm, comforting smile, she turned to the other two children and said, "Come children, I'll get you something to eat and then tell you a story."

"Mother, mother who are they?" a little boy asked as he appeared at the door of the house.

"Travelers Beau dear," the mother told her son.

"Oh," said Beau as the door shut. Leaving Scarlett and the Nutcracker out in the cold while the men who had stopped them decided what to do with them. They decided to offer them the barn and led them to a small building, which may have been a barn at one point, but currently housed no animals. However it did have straw hay to sleep upon. Scarlett fell into the hay, never more glad to have somewhere soft to rest.

Realizing she had not heard anything from her companion in some time, she asked, "What's wrong…Prince Rhett?"

"How did you know?" the Nutcracker asked with shock on his face. He thought no one knew.

"I figured it out quite a while back," Scarlett laughed as a smile came to her face. When she saw that Rhett's face changed to sadness she stopped. Becoming serious, she asked, "Why haven't you told anyone?"

"I would get the same response as Wade gave earlier," Rhett said looking out into the distance. "Even the children of this kingdom believe I have failed them."

"It's not your fault that General Ashley took over your kingdom," Scarlett said as she took his hand.

"Yes, it is Scarlett. I was told I was not fit to be the ruler of this kingdom. It's my fault that I got turned into a Nutcracker. It's my fault that my love is in a tower somewhere wondering where I am," Rhett said as the volume of his voice rose with each word, anger overtaking him, he jerked his hand away from Scarlett and walked away.

Sighing as she heard Rhett exit the barn, Scarlett decided to let him be for a little while.

**A/N: Rhett's the prince and Ashley's the evil General. Who could this princess be that Rhett and everyone keep talking about? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4:Telling Of A Past

Chapter 4: Telling Of A Past

Walking into the small home Scarlett saw Melanie sitting in a chair doing her needle work. "Hello Scarlett," she said looking up with a smile.

"Hello Melanie," Scarlett said "Have the children fallen asleep yet?"

"Wade and Ella have, but Bonnie can't seem to fall asleep." Melanie said. At the sound of her name Bonnie's little head popped her head from around the chair.

"Come on Bonnie let's get you to bed." Scarlett said. How she disliked children very much, but this little girl seemed to take a liking to her and Rhett.

Bonnie went upstairs hand in hand with Scarlett. Climbing into bed Bonnie snuggled down into the covers. "I don't like the dark." Bonnie said in a scared voice. "Will you sit with me until I do fall asleep?" she asked.

"Alright, Bonnie, but you have to go to sleep." Scarlett said sitting in the rocking chair next to the bed where the other children had fallen asleep.

While Scarlett sat there she began to think of the day's events. What had taken place, things such as these ever took place at home…except the war that is. Within know time Bonnie was asleep. Today had been a very trying to day for her and her siblings.

Getting up rather slowly Scarlett left the room and walked into the sitting room. "Have you seen the nutcracker?" she asked as she saw Melanie still working on her needle work.

"No, I haven't dear." Melanie said.

Going out into the night Scarlett found him sitting on the porch. "Rhett, is everything okay?" Scarlett asked sitting next to him.

"Just been thinking," Rhett said.

"About what, if I may ask?" Scarlett asked looking at him waiting for him to answer. "If it's about the general taking over and people talking about you, you can't worry about it."

"It's not just that I've been thinking about her and where she might be." Rhett answered not looking at Scarlett.

He must really have loved this princess Scarlett thought. "I'm sure she's safe and sound where she is." Scarlett said with a smile upon her face.

"I can only hope." Rhett said as he believed what Scarlett was saying. "Have the children fallen asleep yet?"

"Yes, Bonnie had a little trouble getting to sleep but she fell asleep shortly after." Scarlett said. "Speaking of sleep shouldn't we be getting sleep?"

Rhett laughed at this. "Scarlett, I'm a nutcracker so I hardly sleep."

"Oh, well I'm getting some sleep." Scarlett said getting up. "Good night…prince Rhett."

"Good night Scarlett," Rhett said as he stay sitting.

The next morning Scarlett and Rhett began their journey yet again. "Why can't I go with you?" Bonnie asked as Rhett was down on the child's level.

"Because it's too dangerous to go with us Bonnie," Rhett said

Bonnie didn't argue she gave Scarlett and Rhett hugs goodbye. Telling her to be good and the others to be good as well they set off yet again.

"You were very good with Bonnie you know." Scarlett said as they left the small town. She was quite surprised at how he was so good with her.

"Thank you, the princess and I were going to start a family until that horrible day came." Rhett said as if that day was flashing before him.

_Flashback…._

_The morning sun rose high in the sky as the new day came upon them. The people loved having Rhett as their prince and soon they would have a new princess as well. The two were very much in love even though they fought every so often things seemed to be somewhat peaceful. _

_The day was full of different kinds of festivities. The day was going to be great and lovely. However, things would soon turn for the worst. _

"_What have we here?" General Ashley asked as he stepped up to the prince and princess. _

"_You're not wanted here!" Rhett yelled as he stood up. He wasn't going to take this today in fact if he could at that very moment he would fight and kill him. _

"_Rhett, we must be nice to everyone whether we like them or not." The princess said taking Rhett's hand. This was very bold of the princess to say such a thing because, she had her ups and downs with people as well. _

"_Yes, listen to your princess." General Ashley said with a laugh as he watched the scene in front of him. _

"_If you must know we are celebrating mine and the prince's engagement." The princess said standing up. _

"_Isn't that sweet," Ashley said. This was very sweet but if there was one thing he hated were happy events, "To bad I have to break up this little event." While he pointed his sword at them, "Which one should go first?" _

_Stepping back Rhett stepped in front of his princess. He would protect her as much as he could. She was his world his life. _

_Ashley thought about this for a few short moments and then a thought struck him. "Army, attack!" _

_The army went forward as Rhett and the castle guards tried fighting them off. One by one they fell like flies. Blood, body parts lay everywhere. While towns people ran screaming for their lives as more soldiers came into this "War" _

"_AW!" screamed the princess as two soldiers ceased her. "Let go, Rhett help!"_

_Rhett turned and saw that his princess trying to get free, but it was no use she was trapped. _

"_Take the princess to the highest tower you can find…and never let her out!" _

"_No!" Rhett yelled as he ran toward the two soldiers who held his princess. _

"_Not so fast I have plans for you as well." Ashley said looking at him while he stood between Rhett and the princess. This was quite fun, in fact when he became the new ruler it would be much more fun. _

"_If I get my hands on you I will kill you!" Rhett yelled as he started running at him again. _

"_Come any closer and she dies!" Ashley yelled as the two soldiers took out there swords and held them towards the princess. _

_There was nothing Rhett could do because; if he moved then his life would be over. "Now what shall I do with you?" Ashley asked as he pointed at Rhett. "Aw, yes, I think I know." While an evil smile came to his face. "Where is the royal magician?" looking around no one came forward. "Where is he? If you don't tell me I will set fire to this place do you hear?" _

_At that moment a rather old man stepped forward. "You, are you the magician?" Ashley asked as he pointed his index finger at the man. _

"_Yes, I am," The old man said as he held his hands together while looking at the evil general. _

"_Perfect," a smile came to Ashley's face. "Turn the prince into…a Nutcracker." _

"_No!" the princess cried as she tried reaching out to her prince. _

"_Keep her quiet." Ashley said "Take her away." _

_Forced to her feet they began to walk. Walking past Rhett the princess touched his hand. Rhett promised that he would come for her no matter what happened to him. "I will find you no matter what it takes." Rhett said "I love you." _

"_I love you too." The princess said still touching his hand. The look in their eyes told each other that they were meant for each other and that they would be together again someday. _

"_Isn't that sweet," Ashley said as he watched the scene in front of him. They began walking yet again. "Wait." Ashley called out to the soldiers. "How about we make her watch shall we?" _

_The princess begged and pleaded for him not to do this. This was just cruel, cold hearted to do such a thing. _

"_Please, don't." the princess pleaded with her eyes. How could this happen to them? On such a happy day, why, why, why? _

"_Pleading will do you know good." Said Ashley as he turned toward the princess with evilness in his eyes. _

"_Please, I will give you whatever you want." The princess begged one last time. "I will even give you…my crown if you let him go." Falling onto her knees she begged and pleaded. She knew this wasn't the princess thing to do, but she just had to try it was their only hope._

"_NO!" yelled Rhett as fear ran through his body. He couldn't let her do this it was too dangerous. "I won't let you do this, to us." _

"_Rhett, I have to if it's the only way we can be happy together." _

_Ashley thought for a moment and thought and thought. Silence filled the air while he did this. Finally he spoke "You know as delightful as that sounds I think I would rather rule by myself. I don't need any help from anyone." _

_The princess knew she had tried, but it was no use. "Let's go." One of the soldiers said as they forced her to her feet and forced her to watch the horrible event that would take place in front of her. Fighting back tears as she bit her lip the princess could only watch with a heavy heart. _

_The magician began the spell oh how he didn't want to do this, but he knew that if he didn't then he would be killed with the rest of the kingdom. _

_The princess watched in horror as the spell came to a beginning and soon to an end. Looking on the princess saw that her once beloved prince was now wooden nutcracker. _

_. "No," was the only word that escape her lips. Tears ran down her lovely china face as she began to sob. Burying her face in her hands all of the princess's grief began to flow. _

"_Take her away." Ashley told the soldiers as he pointed a different way. _

_Still crying her eyes out she let them lead her away never to see her prince again._

_End of flashback_

**A/N: There's the prince's past. Will he ever be free of the evil spell? Who could this princess be that is talked about? Review:) **


	5. Chapter 5:Missing a Family

Chapter 5: Missing a Family

"That's awful." Scarlett said as her eyes got wide. Poor Rhett he had gone through so much. "We are going to find her."

"I don't know the first place to look for the tower." Rhett said. "Without the princess I don't know if I can defeat the general."

"Why, Rhett, I don't think I've ever heard you say such a thing." Scarlett said with a gasp. "Yes, you can. Your princess needs you." Okay when it came to things like this she was a complete mush ball.

"UH, those stupid fools were to get rid of them!" Ashley yelled as he walked around the room in a fit of rage. "Yankee General, front and center!"

The Yankee approached as he was told to. "What have I told you!" yelled Ashley as his voice echoed through the castle. "Get rid of them and make sure they don't come back…"

"Yes, sir," the Yankee saluted as he turned to leave and do his duty.

"Wait, I have a better idea." Ashley said stopping the Yankee. "Bring them back to me. Make sure the girl is unharmed I want to see who this girl is."

"Yes, sir." Then he left the room to carry out the plan. Ashley was going to get to the bottom of this and be king forever if it was the last thing he did.

"Scarlett, you know about me, but I don't know a lot about you." Rhett said as they began to get closer to the castle. Before they knew it they would be there face to face with Ashley.

"There's not that much to tell." Scarlett said trying to avoid the question as much as possible. Ever since her parents deaths she tried not to talk about it so much.

"Oh, come on there has to be something." Rhett said trying to get something out of her.

What's with the million questions? So what Scarlett knew things about Rhett it didn't mean that he could do this to her. Taking a deep breath not trying to get so mad, "I'm from Georgia I used to live at a place called Tara. I have two sisters Suellen is the under me, Carreen is my youngest sister and Alexander is my only brother." At the sound of their names Scarlett began to tear up.

Putting his arms around her Rhett told her everything was going to be alright and that she would soon be back home. After being calmed down a little Scarlett continued her story. "My family was very happy before the war years came. Then all hell broke loss and war broke out between the north and south. Then I came back from Atlanta to find that my mother had died." Scarlett's mind began to think back to that moment. More tears fell at this thought. "Then a few years later after the war was over and my family and I were fighting to keep Tara my pa died. Ever since that awful moment my Aunt Pittypat took my siblings and I in."

Rhett held her in his arms as she told her story. He could tell things hadn't always been easy for her. For quite some time things seemed to be just perfect for Scarlett and then in the blink of an eye all was changed and lost, hearing her sobbing Rhett could tell that all she wanted to do was go home and be with her family. "Scarlett, it's time for you to go home," Rhett said as he played with her hair.

Lifting her head up from his chest Scarlett looked at Rhett as if he were crazy. "What?" she asked as if she wasn't sure she heard him right.

"Go home," he repeated himself as he looked at her. "You've been away from your family long enough."

Was Scarlett really hearing right? Did he just say she could go home? But how could she? Yes she missed her family but he needed her help. What would she do? Touching the locket she did realize that she could go home whenever she wished. "But you need my help. I can't just leave like that." She said as thoughts ran rapidly through her head.

"Your family needs you more right now." Rhett said handing her his white handkerchief to Scarlett for her to dry her tears.

"Yes, I would like to go home, but you need my help right now as well." Scarlett tried to argue back. She hated being put on the spot like this. Yes, she wanted to go home, but she also wanted to stay and help. This was quite odd because she normally would do what she wanted with no questions asked and would do what she wanted to matters who's feelings she hurt or how. "No,"

Rhett looked rather stunned at this comment. "How fickle you can be." He laughed at this. All women he knew were much like this.

"I don't know what you think is so funny Rhett Butler." Scarlett said as her arms lay cross her chest with her head somewhat cocked to the side. "I will have you know that I've wanted to go home ever since I got here. I've wanted my mother, but she's not here. She hasn't been there for me in years." Scarlett cried as she held the handkerchief to her mouth as it began to tremble. "But I stayed here to help you, because I wanted to. I can go home whenever I wish because I have this locket."

Rhett didn't realize how upset he had made her. He was quiet for quite some time then spoke. "It didn't accrue to me that I had made you upset, I'm sorry." Taking her hands in his,

"Just think next time before you open your mouth." Scarlett shot back as she dabbed her eyes one last time. She didn't know how much longer she could take of this place. "I'm staying Rhett,"

He looked at her as if she were truly crazy. "Is that what you want?" he asked wanting to know if this was just to please him or was she doing it to please herself? "Are you doing it for me or are you doing it for yourself?"

"Yes, it's what I want." Scarlett answered as sure as she could make it be. "As for staying here for me, my family will always be there. This place however won't be." So it was settled Scarlett was staying.

Night fall was upon them. "How much longer do you think we have?" Scarlett asked as her feet began to hurt.

"Probably about ten miles at that," Rhett said stopping and looking back at Scarlett.

"Uh, I'm getting tired." Scarlett said in a wining voice. They had been walking all day. Sitting down on a nearby rock Scarlett rested for a few moments.

Going over to her Rhett knelt to the ground. "What are you doing?" she asked in question.

"Get on," he said pointing to his back.

"Uh, are you sure? I'm awfully heavy." Scarlett said not sure about this idea. If being heavy was weighing a whole 100 pounds then she didn't know what being really heavy was.

"Yes, I'm sure now get on." Rhett said looking behind him. Scarlett got up rather slowly and got on his back. "You're not heavy." Rhett said with a small laugh as they went along their way.

A few more hours past and Rhett noticed that Scarlett had stopped moving. Looking over his shoulder he had noticed that she had fallen asleep. Smiling to himself he never realized till now that Scarlett looked like a little girl when she slept.

After what seemed forever Rhett had reached a small hotel on the border of the city. "Two rooms,"

The man looked at Rhett for a few moments then got the keys. "Have a nice stay sir." The man said handing Rhett the keys.

Smiling at him Rhett carried Scarlett to her room. Placing her on the bed he looked at her for a few short moments. For the first time in quite a long while he had realized that he had fallen in love. There hadn't been anyone since the princess that he had felt this way about someone.

Kissing her forehead Scarlett moved a little as she moved her hand toward her forehead, and then settled a short while later. Smiling at her Rhett left for her to get some sleep.

**A/N: Aw, Rhett's, in love with Scarlett. Now the question is what does Scarlett think of Rhett? That my readers will come in a later chapter:) Review**


	6. Chapter 6:The Yankee Army

Chapter 6: The Yankee Army

Later that night the Yankee army made their way forth looking for the Nutcracker and Scarlett. Before long they came to the small Inn. Heading into the Inn the Inn keeper looked up with a jump.

"What can I do for you Gentleman?" he asked in a scared voice. What did the Yankee army want here? This was southern territory.

"We are looking for a nutcracker and a girl that was with him." The general said in a deep voice.

"Well I'm not allowed to tell you who is staying here." The Inn keeper said as he swallowed hard, for he knew this may be his last sentence.

Leaning forward and a crossed the desk he looked the Inn keeper in the eye. "You mean to tell me that you can't, not even if a man such as me would ask?" he asked as if the man was talking crazy.

"Yes, sir, that would be right." The man said as he could feel his knee's shaking.

"Will just see about that." The man said back as an evil smile came a crossed his face. "Men"

"No, wait, please I have a family at home." The man pleaded as he clapped his hands together.

Thinking a moment about what the man had said. He too did have a family of his own so he knew what it was like. "Army, let's go."

"But, sir," one asked pointing at the man behind the desk.

"I said lets go" the general said pointing towards the door. Heading out a few moments later the Inn keeper sighed a heavy sigh as he thank god.

Meanwhile the Yankee Army began looking around outside and began looking in the windows to see if they could see anything. "Do you think will find her?" one of the men asked looking through a window.

"We sure as hell better, I don't know how much longer I can take of that General Ashley." The head solider said. This was true he couldn't stand him much longer; he only did as he was told or Ashley would have his family put away.

Looking through more windows the soldiers got to one of the last windows. Looking into the window the soldier's eyes got wide. "Look at this." He told them in a whisper.

Coming over to the window they looked into the window. A girl lay on the bed fast asleep after a long day's journey. "That's the girl, that's the girl that General Ashley talked about."

Scarlett opened her eyes at the sound of that. Her blood went cold all of a sudden. If she moved that would be it for her. The evil kings Yankee army was outside her window looking for her. She wanted to yell for the Nutcracker, but if she did then they would come after her within a matter of moments. Letting her breathing die a little Scarlett lay there hoping and praying they would go away.

"How do you know that?" one of the men asked still looking at Scarlett. "There are a lot of girls in this world."

"I recognize the green dress and the gold bracelet that is on her left wrist." The one said looking back at his captain.

The gold bracelet was Scarlett's mother's and after she had died Scarlett got it and wore it everywhere she went. Scarlett's eyes got even wider, oh, no, now that they knew what she looked like they would be onto her soon. Shutting her eyes tight again she hoped that when she opened them they would be gone. Opening them yet again Scarlett saw in the silver pitcher and bowl that they were gone. Sighing ever so heavily Scarlett, shut her eyes again and fell back to sleep.

Waking the next morning Scarlett yawned then looked around the room. Where was she? All she remembered last night was being very tired and then falling asleep and now waking in this room? Non of this made since. Walking over to the vanity Scarlett brushed her chestnut hair as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. While she brushed her hair she remembered hearing those Yankee voices and seeing them in the pitcher and bowl. Oh, what was she to do?

After getting dressed in one of the dresses that had been sent for her Scarlett went out into the hall, looking up and down she didn't see anyone. Walking down the hall Scarlett began to get very scared. Going around the corner she bumped into Rhett.

"Rhett, I have to talk to you." Scarlett said as looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"Okay, Scarlett, what's wrong? You look as if you've seen a ghost." Rhett asked as they sat down at a nearby table and got breakfast.

"Last night I woke to hear something awful," Scarlett started as she began thinking on last night.

"What Scarlett, what did you hear?" Rhett asked looking at her from a crossed the table.

"I heard Yankee soldiers outside my window." She let it slip off her tongue not trying to stop it.

At hearing this Rhett went up to the front desk and asked if anyone with Yankee uniforms came in here last night. "Yes, a few of them they wanted to know if you or the girl had come in and I told them I couldn't tell them. They left and that's all I know." The Inn keeper said telling Rhett the truth right up front.

Going back to Scarlett Rhett set down and told her the story. "What are we going to do?" she asked not sure of the answer herself.

"We need to find General Ashley and soon so all of this can be taken care of." Rhett said slamming his fist down on the table causing Scarlett to jump.

Agreeing with him Scarlett nodded her head yes and they left an hour or so later. Heading out into the somewhat cold weather Scarlett wrapped a cloak around her small shoulders. Walking around the corner Rhett not far behind, Scarlett ran into the Yankee army.

"We'll look who it is." The captain looked at them.

"I thought they left." Rhett said looking at Scarlett.

"I told you I heard something last night." Scarlett spoke without thinking of what she was saying.

"Aw, so you're the girl that the General talked about." The one said as it dawned on him. "You know you've caused so much trouble around here."

"We intend to take care of that." The captain said with a cruel smile as he looked at Scarlett as if she was some kind of threat. "Get her, but you have to be carful the General doesn't want any harm to come to her."

"Run Scarlett," Rhett yelled as he took out his sword.

"No I won't, not without you." Scarlett said not wanting to listen to him.

"Scarlett, don't argue with me now just do as I say." Rhett said as he began fighting off the army.

Scarlett didn't move. "Go now," Rhett yelled as he still fought off the army. "I won't loss you like I lost the princess."

At that thought Scarlett began to run as fast as she could. She would runaway because Rhett told her to. Running and running she thought she had been running forever how unlikely that was. In reality she had barely gotten far when a Yankee solider grabbed her. "Let go of me you varmint!" Scarlett yelled.

"I don't think so, if your what the king is looking for then he shall get it." He said with a deep throated laugh as he began taking her back to the hotel.

Bring her mouth down Scarlett began biting as heard as she could. Scarlett sunk her teeth into the man's skin. "OH!" the man yelled out. "Why you little brat!"

With that said the men let go to take care of his hand. "No, don't let her get away." One of the soldiers yelled as he pointed toward Scarlett.

Running and running Scarlett didn't know where she was to run to. That was until she heard Rhett's voice. "Scarlett, the horse,"

Heading to the horse Scarlett got on and went and got Rhett. "Hang on," Rhett told Scarlett as they began riding off. Looking back Scarlett could see the Yankee's coming after them.  
Hurry Rhett, there gaining on us," Scarlett said yelled as her heart began to pick up speed. Feeling the wind go past her the horse began to go faster.

Turning back Scarlett saw a big tree in their way. "Rhett, look out!" she cried pointing in front of her. At the sight of the big fallen tree Scarlett's blood went cold. This was it they were done for. Oh, how she thought she was going to be sick.

Rhett went faster and faster as his grip tightened on the reins he tended to jump the tree if it would get them away from the Yankee's. "Rhett, No!" Scarlett yelled as she shut her eyes. This is how Pa died only it was a fence he didn't make. Wrapping her arms tighter around Rhett's waist she held on for dear life. Burying her face in Rhett's back she didn't dare watch, not after what happened to her father.

Feeling the horse take its leap Scarlett held on even tighter should she look? Looking just for a brief moment she saw that they were jumping over the dead tree. Looking around Scarlett could things for quite a while. Moments later they hit the ground and the horse still galled as if it never jumped. "I told you we would make it." Rhett said looking back at Scarlett. "You doubted me my dear,"

"It's not that I didn't trust you, it's just that my Pa died jumping over a fence trying to get to the people who tried to buy us out of our home." Scarlett said as she could feel her face go read for a short while.

"As long as you're with me no harm will come to you." Rhett said looking at Scarlett with a smile.

Scarlett could tell he was telling the truth, by the tone in his voice and the look on his face. Still smiling at him Scarlett felt something go into her finger. "OW," she cried out loud pulling back her hand.

**A/N: Rhett and Scarlett got away from the Yankee Army, but how long will this last? What could be wrong with Scarlett? Oh, and I already have the last chapter written:) Review and you shall soon find out what it is. **


	7. Chapter 7: A Close Call

Chapter 7: A Close Call

"What is it?" Rhett asked as the horse began to slow down. He wanted to know what happened. Scarlett didn't answer him she was silent for a few moments. "Answer me Scarlett,"

"I got a splinter in my hand." Scarlett said trying to get it out with her finger nail. It was hurting really bad.

"Oh, sorry I kind of have that effect on people." Rhett laughed. For a moment he thought something bad happened. "When we pass a lake will stop and I will get it out."

That sounded good to Scarlett. Making their way along the two began to talk about different things and why Ashley wanted to be king so bad.

"It all started when he found out I was going to become king as soon as I married the princess." Rhett began the tale as a blue bird landed on Scarlett's small shoulder. "He was out raged when he found out that I was to be married on the first fallen snow of winter. You see he had lost his love during the birth of their child and ever since then he's had a cold heart."

"Oh, that's awful." Scarlett said at hearing that awful news. How sad that must be to loss both the love of your life and your child.

"So you say my dear," Rhett stated as he started the story again. "Ever since that day he had vowed to be king no matter what the cost came. So came the day of the princess and mine announcement about the engagement. Well you know the rest,"

"Yes, I do." Scarlett said in a sad voice. It was such a sad story to hear. That Rhett and the princess could have been happy if it wasn't for Ashley taking over when he did, yes, it was sad that he lost his love and the child, but he didn't have to take it out on Rhett and the princess.

"Here we are." Rhett said as the horse stopped at a nearby lake. Helping Scarlett down they sat down and Rhett tried getting the splinter out. "OW,' Scarlett said as she could feel it in her skin.

"I'm sorry, but it has to come out." Rhett said trying the best he could to be gentle to get it out.

Scarlett nodded her head as she tried to hide the pain, but the pain could be seen in her dark green emerald eyes. "Why didn't you close the curtains last night? Then maybe the Yankee's wouldn't have found us." Scarlett asked Rhett as she tried to keep her cool.

"I didn't think they would come this far that late at night." Rhett answered as he tried getting the splinter. "What about you? Why didn't you come for me when you heard them?"

"I knew that if I got up they would come after me then and there." Scarlett shot back as this began to turn into a fight.

"If you would have came and got me then we could have taken care of them last night and not now." Rhett began to get very angry. Sometimes he wondered why he even brought her here for. If he knew things were going to be this bad then why didn't he just leave when he had the chance?

"Sometimes you're impossible you know that?" Scarlett asked.

"Me, no, you're the impossible one." Rhett yelled as he tried to stay calm, but couldn't because of the way Scarlett was acting.

After a few more moments of arguing and then a few minutes of quietness things slowly began to go back to the way they were.

Rhett held his white handkerchief to Scarlett's white china hand as the warm water softened the splinter. "You have soft hands you know."

Trying to change the subject just like that? Scarlett couldn't believe how he could be sometimes. Brushing it aside Scarlett went along with it. "Thank you, mother used to always say you could tell a lady by her hands." Scarlett said as she began to thank her mother for teaching her how to be a proper lady. "It took me a while to get them back to this,"

Rhett took the other one and turned it over. Looking up at Scarlett his face changed.

"Rhett, let me explain," Scarlett began as fear crept into her body. "After the war I had to work and provide for my family. We didn't have much and so we all had to work to get it."

Still looking at Scarlett as if she were a field hand Scarlett got a sick feeling in the bottom of her stomach. "Stop looking at me that way Rhett," taking her hands back and folding them in her lap as she sat against the tree. She thought he would understand after all he had been through, but she thought wrong very wrong.

"Scarlett, I'm sorry." Rhett said coming over and sitting next to her. "Let me see your hand I about had the splinter."

Looking at him she didn't move her hands and she wasn't about to after the look he just gave her. "You're mad because I had to work like a field hand." Avoiding his eyes as she knew she spoke the truth.

"Scarlett, I'm not mad at that, I'm mad because you didn't tell me earlier." Rhett said moving a piece of fallen hair away from Scarlett's face. "Let me see your hand."

Still not moving her hand Scarlett wasn't about to let him get away with such a thing.

"Dame it Scarlett, you know how to be a vain woman you know that." Rhett yelled.

"Vain, me, how dare you." Scarlett spat as she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Rhett Butler was calling her vain!

"Yes, my dear, you," Rhett said as he knew he spoke the truth. "Here I thought you were just a normal young lady wanting to help me."

"Are you saying that you think I'm after money or something?" Scarlett asked turning toward him still holding her injured hand.

"I'm not saying, but I might be thinking it." Rhett said with a laugh.

Scarlett couldn't believe her ears. He was really thinking such a thing. "How dare you. How dare you think or say such a thing!" Scarlett yelled.

"Keep your voice down do you want the Yankee's to hear us?" Rhett asked as he looked at her as if she was trying to get them caught.

"Let them come I don't care." Scarlett said standing up by now as she looked down at him.

Jerking her back down Rhett began to hear footsteps and then voices. "You look over there I'm sure I heard that girls voice." The Captain said telling his men to look for Scarlett and Rhett.

Looking at the tree Rhett noticed something. Pushing on it a door opened. Taking Scarlett by the hand they entered the small tree. Putting his hand around Scarlett's mouth they kept quiet.

"Rhett, if you give me splinter on the lips I'm not going to be very happy." Scarlett whispered. "Besides you still have to get the one out of my hand remember."

"I offered to get it out a few moments ago, but no you didn't want that and now you do. How fickle you are Scarlett O'Hara." Rhett said with a small laugh.

"Check over there I heard voices." One of the men said.

Being very quiet Rhett looked out of the small hole in the tree. "Look here's the horse." Another man said.

"Grab the reins and we will take it back with us." The Captains voice could be heard.

Taking the reins the horse wouldn't move from the spot. "Come on you stubborn thing." The man said as he tried pulling the horse along.

"What's wrong with it?" another man asked coming over to it.

"It won't move every time I try to pull it along it wants to get up on its hind legs and jerk away from me." The man said holding the reins.

"Give it to me." The Captain yelled taking the reins from the man. "Come on you," As he began jerking it along.

Pulling away from the man the horse got free and ran off into the distance. "Stupid animal,"

"Shouldn't we go after it sir?" the taller man asked looking at the Captain.

"No, we have no use for it, besides those two won't find it. The Captain said as he whipped his hands off on a towel. "Let's go we have a long journey if we want to find those two before dark." Walking away from the lake the three other men followed.

Hearing the footsteps die away Rhett whispered "I think their gone." Opening the small door Rhett poked his head out and saw not one man in site. "It's all clear." Stepping out he helped Scarlett out. "Now let me see that hand."

Handing him her small hand Rhett began getting the splinter out. Trying to hold back the pain Scarlett did the best she could, however the pain in her eyes could be easily seen. "My dear you must not like pain all that much."

"Who does?" Scarlett asked looking at Rhett still with pain in her eyes.

"Not a good too many people." Rhett said as he got the splinter out. "It's out. Didn't you say you worked in a hospital back where you were from?" he asked wrapping his handkerchief around her hand.

"Yes, I did and I had to deal with, lice, blood, wounds and men dying all the time. It got to the point where I couldn't stand it anymore." Scarlett said putting her hand down to her side. Yes, her hand felt better, but she could still feel the sting of the pain go through her hand.

"Come on we are almost there." Rhett said turning and looking at the beaten path. "This path he should lead us to the castle and to the small village that sits before it."

"How, we don't have a way to get there." Scarlett questioned as her eyebrow rose.

"The horse didn't go that far." Rhett said turning his head and looking at Scarlett. "It just went to the other side of the lake." As he pointed over to a rather large tree as a shadow of a black horse could be seen. "Those stupid Yankee's couldn't find their way out of a potato bag. Let alone see something that was practically right in front of them."

Scarlett somewhat laughed at this. Rhett did have a point to that. Heading over to the horse as the sun reflected off of the ice blue lake, they set off yet again and this time to make things right again as it once was.

"Why did you have us come all the way out here for?" a rather short fat man asked as he walked behind General Ashley. While they made their way through the woods late that evening.

"The Yankee Captain is a full and an idiot." Ashley spat as he turned and looked at the man. "If he hasn't found them by now it's obvious that he can't do his job right."

"That's true, but if he can't to do what makes you think you can?" the fat man asked

Ashley turned and picked up the man by the shirt. "If I intend to be king then it seems I need to take care of them myself as for doing it myself it won't be hard not hard at all"

"How are you going to do that?" the man asked as he hit the ground and looked up toward Ashley. "With that girl with him he can't be stopped."

"Oh, yes, he can and I'm going to do so." Ashley said as he picked up the silver locket that had been hang on a nearby branch. "That girl is going to be the key in me becoming king." A dark and evil laugh came to his throat as it echoed into the night sky.

**A/N: Hi Everyone, sorry it has taken me a while to update I had finals this week. I also want to apologies now if there are any mistakes I haven't given this chapter to my beta, because I really wanted to get this story up by Christmas and she's been busy as well.**


	8. Chapter 8: Captured

Chapter 8: Captured

The time began to pass rather quickly as they made their way towards the castle. Before long it came into view, however one thing was stopping them, a fire had been set to the small village just a few miles away from the castle.

"Great, it's the burning of Atlanta all over again." Scarlett said with sarcasm.

Rhett glanced behind him and looked at Scarlett. "Don't ask," she said shaking her head. She had told her story once she wasn't about to do it again.

Overlooking the burning town many thoughts were going through both their minds. What were they going to do? The fire was practically around the whole town. Getting that anxious feeling in the pit of her stomach Scarlett began having doubt that they would never get out of this one.

Hearing the hooves of the horse Scarlett spoke. "What are you doing?" she asked in a rather scared voice. Which was rather odd Scarlett barley got scared.

"We have to get to the castle somehow my dear," Rhett said as he could feel the fear going through Scarlett.

"Yes, of course." Scarlett said almost in a scared voice. Rhett was right they had to get to the castle somehow.

Heading toward the fiery blaze Scarlett began to have second thoughts. "Rhett, wait."

"Don't tell me you're having second thoughts after coming this far." Rhett laughed.

"No, it's just that you're a nutcracker and the village is on fire aren't you scared of what might happen?" Scarlett asked as she could smell the burnt rubber.

"Scarlett, I've faced much worse than this." Rhett answered. "You mustn't forget that I was once the prince."

This was true, so whatever General Ashley has thrown at them they have been able to face and to concur. Agreeing with him they went along.

Scarlett began to feel the heat off of the fire as they made their way through the streets. While making their way through the streets the horse stopped dead in its tracks.

"What's wrong?" Scarlett asked now feeling more scared than ever.

"The horse won't go any farther." Rhett answered trying to get the horse to move. "Hand me your shawl."

Handing him her shawl Rhett put it over the horse's eyes and began guiding it. However, as the horse began yet again pieces of wood, glass and ash began to fly every which way. Before long the horse stopped yet again.

Taking her hands away from her eyes so no glass or ash would get in her eyes. "Rhett, why did the horse stop?" she asked blinking away the ash and smoke. "Rhett!" Scarlett yelled out as she saw him on the ground.

Getting off the horse she ran to his side. "Rhett, can you hear me?" she asked.

Looking up at her, "You told me you weren't scared." Rhett laughed as he paid no mind to himself.

Getting him to his feet they made their way out of the village. Five minutes they were out of the village. Looking back they saw the village fall into ruins. A few steps away Scarlett began taking care of Rhett's arm.

"Thank you for your nursing skills." Rhett said as he got to his feet.

"You're welcome." Scarlett said with a smile. "I told you I worked as a nurse during the war."

"So you did." Rhett recalled as he thought a moment. "Come we must get to the castle before it gets much darker."

Agreeing with him they began once again. Scarlett couldn't believe they had made it this far. In the next few moments they would be facing General Ashley and Rhett would be prince once again.

Walking up the rather large hill and the long path they finally arrived in front of the big castle. Looking up at the castle Scarlett sighed. "What's wrong my dear?" Rhett asked looking over at Scarlett.

"Nothing, it's just that I didn't think this would end this soon." Scarlett answered as she looked over at Rhett.

"You can stay longer if you want." A deep dark voice came from behind them. "In fact we insist you do."

Turning Rhett and Scarlett saw General Ashley and a few of Soldiers standing before them.

Turning back around they tried to make a run for it. Feeling hands upon her Scarlett tried to struggle and get free. "Let go of me you varmint." She told the man as she tried to bit him just as she had done before.

Laughing the solider just made his grip tighter. "You can wiggle all you want, but you're not getting free."

"Take them away." Ashley said pointing to the castle.

Being led away Scarlett could feel the hope she had to help Rhett disappear. This was the end. This was turning out to be one bad day after another. First she lost her locket that was to get her home and now she was being taken to the castle, not to save it but was to be a prisoner there.

Getting to the castle the heavy iron doors opened to reveal a rather long corridor with many doors leading to different rooms. Walking through the hall something began to come over Scarlett. She began to get this feeling that this place looked very familiar. Stopping for a moment she looked at a picture that hung on the wall. It seemed as if she knew this girl from somewhere. Standing next to her was a rather tall man…Rhett.

"Let's go." The solider said that held onto her arms. Scarlett began walking again.

"Take that picture down." Ashley yelled as he threw his hand back. "How many times do I have to tell you to do something?"

After walking down the long corridor and down a long spiral staircase they came upon two cells. Looking to her right she looked at Rhett. Who in return told her everything was going to be alright.

Being placed in the cell Scarlett sat on the small stone bench and looked out the window as bars were attached to it. Why did she feel like that Princess Rhett and everyone else had been talking about? It was true she was in a land she didn't know and in return hardly knew anyone and yet she had already made an enemy.

Putting her head to her knees tears began to seep from the corners of her green eyes and roll down her cheeks and onto the cold stone. She wasn't normally the one to cry, but this was one exception she would have to make. She was cold, hungry and in a place she didn't know of. Letting out the tears her body began to shake as the tears fell. "I want to go home." She said quietly as a sob got stuck in her throat. That however would or could never be.

Rhett could hear Scarlett crying as he sat in his cell just next to hers. This was his entire fault. If he would have been a better prince and a better leader at that then they wouldn't be in this mess. If he would have only known what Ashley's plan was then he would have been able to stop it. "I'm sorry Scarlett," he said as the silence took over the small dungeon.

Falling asleep after a long day Scarlett was woken. "Dinner," the man said as he threw a bowl into the small cell. Scarlett's eyes looked over at the bowl. Getting to her feet she went and picked it up. Looking at it Scarlett's stomach began to turn. "What was it?" she asked herself as she had a gross look upon her face. It looked like something a person would feed a dog. Just the smell alone made Scarlett want to get sick. The smell of rotten eggs, month old milk and the look of moldy bread, picking at it with a tarnished fork she could have sworn something moved within it.

Hearing the footsteps die and the door being locked Rhett spoke. "Don't eat it. It's poison."

"How do you know what is?" Scarlett asked going over to the door trying her best to hear him.

"Because, it's what killed my father." Rhett answered moments later.

Sadness washed over Scarlett. "How awful," as she sat the bowl down, Rhett never told her about his parents.

"My father king was on his way to the kingdom next to ours when he was captured by the Yankee Soldiers and taken to the castle. We didn't hear anything from him for quite some time. Come to find out he had been poisoned a few days after he had been captured."

"You must miss him." Scarlett said as she could feel tears coming to her eyes. This had become an emotional trip for her.

"I barely knew him. He was hardly around and when he was he was far too busy to do anything with his family." Rhett answered

Scarlett was saddened to hear such a story. At the talk of parents she began to miss hers very much. You never know what you have until it's gone. This thought ran through Scarlett's mind as she lay back down to get more sleep.

Dreaming peacefully of the days back at Tara and how much joy there was before the War started. Talking under the big Oak tree with Beau's, going to BBQs and parties often, along with being a young southern belle. Oh, how Scarlett missed those days. However, those days would soon come to an end…War would break out between the states and soon things seemed for quite sometimes that things could never be fixed.

Soon this wonderful dream would turn into a walking and breathing nightmare. The grass began to change from bright green to brown as the sky turned from a deep blue to black, while fog began to take over the sky. Turning all around her Scarlett began to see things disappear while things began to go back to the war days. No, this couldn't be. Scarlett began running and trying to find someone to help her. Was Tara still there? Running Scarlett couldn't see anything in front of her. Her heart began to beat rather fast as began to run to find the place she called home.

Tossing and turning Scarlett began to yell in her sleep. Hearing her yells Rhett tired to do everything in his power to calm her, but it did know good. Guards came down at the sound of the screaming.

"Keep it down, down here." The heavy one yelled as he opened the heavy iron door.

"She's having a nightmare." Rhett said going over to his door.

The man went and stood in the rounded room. "Does she ever stop screaming?" The guard asked as another guard came and stood next to him.

"I once heard it's good to let them scream. They won't have as many." The skinny man said.

"No, it's not," Rhett shot back as heard this talk. "Let me out and I will calm her down."

The guards looked at one another. "How do we know you won't runaway?" the fat one asked.

"My good gentleman I can tell you that I won't runaway and be good to my word." Rhett said with a laugh.

Looking at each other again they agreed to let him out. Besides if he got away he wouldn't get very far.

Unlocking the door Rhett went over to Scarlett. Taking her gently by the shoulders he began talking to her. "Scarlett, wake up your having a nightmare."

Opening her eyes Scarlett saw Rhett. "It was so real." She said in a scared voice. "I couldn't find home. I was so dark, I looked and looked for Tara, but I couldn't find it."

Taking her in his arms Rhett did everything to calm her down. "Everything's going to be fine your safe now."

Calming down Scarlett took a deep breath and realized that she was safe, but she wasn't back home in her own bed where she wanted to be.

"The General wants to see you." The fat man said pointing at Scarlett.

**A/N: What does General Ashley want with Scarlett? Hmm, you'll just have to wait and find out. Hoping to have this up before on or Christmas. **


	9. Chapter 9:Giving In

Chapter 9: Giving In

Getting to her feet Scarlett walked out of the cell and up the steps. Why did he want to see her for? She didn't do anything she was just helping Rhett get his crown back.

Walking up the staircase down a hall and into the throne room she saw Ashley sitting on the thrown. How dare he! Scarlett just wanted to lash out at him for doing so.

Not to mention the lack of color in the castle. You would at least think he would have some kind of color or light into this place.

"Aw, so this is the girl that has been helping the nutcracker." Ashley said as he looked toward Scarlett.

Scarlett nodded her head yes. How she despised him so. Ever since Rhett told her about him she had this sick feeling in her stomach.

Looking at Scarlett rather close, he looked at her as if she looked very familiar. Looking her up and down, he just couldn't put his finger on it. She looked like someone he had seen before. It must have been quite some time ago, for he never forgot a face or name.

"Must you look at me like that?" Scarlett spat at him as she glared at him. "You look upon me as if I were a threat."

"Why, I mean no such thing." Ashley said in a dark voice. "However, you are a threat to this kingdom and to me."

How was she a threat to this place? She hadn't been here for more than 72 hours and she had already caused so much pain here. All she wanted to do was go home. "I haven't done a single thing to you. How could I be a threat to this land?" Scarlett asked as she pulled her left arm free.

Jerking the other arm free as well Scarlett rubbed her wrist as pain shot through her arms. "What is your name?" Ashley asked avoiding that last question.

"Why shall I tell you my name?" Scarlett said with anger. This man was obviously the threat to the kingdom not she.

"You don't have to get angry with me. I just want to know what your name is." Ashley asked as he sat holding the locket in his hands as he looked at this troublesome girl.

"Scarlett O'Hara," Scarlett said as she stood proud of her name. It was a great honor to be an O'Hara.

"Aw and where are you from…Scarlett?" Ashley asked this time standing up and walking down to her.

"Jonesboro, Georgia, but I live with my Aunt in Atlanta." Scarlett answered. "You see my parents died when war broke out and we were sent to live with my aunt."

"So, I see." Ashley said with a smile on his face.

"Tell me do you miss your home?" Ashley asked yet again glancing out of the corner of his right eye looking at the locket.

"Yes, more than anything," Scarlett said without thinking of the answer and what it might lead to. "All I want to do is go home."

Silence filled the room for a little while as Scarlett looked up at the man that was to be taken care of before she left. Finally Ashley spoke yet again.

"Have you been treated well since you've arrived here to this place?" He would get as much information out of her as she could. For he knew he wouldn't get much out of the nutcracker.

"Yes, but, no one seems to understand that I have hardly any idea what has happened here." Scarlett said. "Everyone keeps talking about this princess."

Ashley's eyes got wide at the mention of the princess. "What have people told you about…this princess?" he asked.

Scarlett bit her lip at this question. She wasn't going to say a word of the princess or about the prince for that matter. If she did who knows what will happen.

"Not going to talk are we." Ashley asked as his eyes grew small as anger grew in them. "Go get the nutcracker and throw him in the fireplace."

"No!" Scarlett cried out as fear filled her body. This couldn't be happening. Would he really do such a thing? Why was she even asking herself such a question of course he would?

"Then you will tell me?" Ashley asked as his left hand went into a hard fist.

Nodding her head yes Scarlett bit her lip as hot tears came to the surface of her eyes. This was it she was done for along with Rhett and the kingdom.

"That's a good girl." Ashley said with a smile as he sat back down. This was going to be worth listening to. For this girl would tell him anything he wanted to hear if she didn't want anything to happen to her precious nutcracker.

"I was told that there was this princess and that the prince and she were to marry on the first fallen snow and rule together. Then the prince was turned into the nutcracker-"

"So you know that the nutcracker is indeed the prince?" Ashley questioned tapping his cheek with his left index finger.

"Yes," Scarlett answered as much as she didn't want to.

"Continue." Ashley commanded as he looked at her. After all this time he was finally getting down to the bottom of all of this. Now all he had to do was figure out who the princess was and where she was.

Scarlett didn't want to she had already given away too much. If she gave away anymore there would be no happiness for this kingdom. "Still not going to say anything, it's a shame I have to do this." Snapping his fingers guards came into the room. "Go get the nutcracker."

"No, please." Scarlett pleaded. She had never thought once in her life she would have to plead for something. "I'll tell you." As she sank to her knees and buried her face within her hands trying her best to hold back the tears. This was going to be one of the hardest things she ever had to do. "When he becomes Prince again and has his princess is at his side you will be kicked off the thrown and put in your place." Scarlett couldn't force herself to say another word.

"Is that all?" Ashley asked tapping his foot waiting for more. How disappointing this was. He expected to get much more out of her then this.

Nodding her head yes, looking her in the eyes Ashley could tell she was lying. "You're lying to me." Ashley snapped.

"No, I'm not." Scarlett shot back as anger and sadness filled her body.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you're not lying then we shall see who is telling the truth." Ashley snapped at her slamming his fist onto the arm of the thrown.

Looking him in the eyes Scarlett took a deep breath. "I'm not lying to you." Looking him dead in the eyes.

"That's all; take her back to the dungeon." Ashley commanded as he gave her a cross look. Turing from her an evil smile came to his lips. Sitting back down, he watched as she was taken back. "You might just get your wish. As for putting me in my place that will never happen,"

"Oh, god what had she done?" Scarlett asked herself as she put her hand to her mouth as more tears fell from her eyes.

**A/N: Aw, poor Scarlett:( Will there be a happy ending to this story? Or will Ashley take over and role forever? Review! **


	10. Chapter 10:

Chapter 10: Battling For the Love of a Kingdom

Walking back toward the dungeon one guard opened the door. Rhett stood up when he saw that Scarlett had been crying.

"What happened? What did he say to you?" Rhett demanded as Scarlett walked into her cell.

Tears were running down her face as her face was a light pink. "Answer me Scarlett," Rhett yelled going up to her. Whatever he said to her he was going to make him pay and pay dearly.

"Oh, Rhett, it was awful. He said that…that." Scarlett couldn't get the words to come out as they were stuck in her throat.

"What Scarlett, what did he say?" Rhett asked.

"That if I didn't tell him everything that he would have you thrown into the fireplace, so I caved and told him everything." Scarlett sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

Rhett pulled her in and tried to calm and comforted her best he could. "It's alright. We are going to get through this. Don't you worry?"

Still in tears Scarlett somehow believed him, but the hardest and worst part was that Scarlett gave in just like that. This wasn't like her. No, normally she is a strong woman who gets what she wants. It was kind of like whatever she wanted she got kind of things. In fact just to get the Tax money for Tara she had to work and work just to make ends meet. Yes, she went to Atlanta and asked for it point blank just asked for it.

Going into Frank Kennedy's shop she looked around. Smiling at Frank she said he had a lovely store and seemed like he was doing good.

He said he was looking forward in marring Suellen as soon as he got enough money to buy a home.

"Yes, you would want to bring her to Atlanta wouldn't you?" Scarlett said cocking her head to one side.

"Scarlett, you seem like something's bothering you." Frank asks as he handed the woman at the counter her change.

"Well, you see Frank, I'm not here about my sister, but it concerns the whole family. Oh, Frank, I need money to pay the taxes on Tara." Scarlett let it all spill out.

Looking at her from behind the counter as the next costumer approached. "Scarlett, I know you need the help we all do, but I can't-"

"I will pay you back as soon as we get on our feet again. Please, Frank, the family would be so grateful and Suellen well she would see what a great thing you did and would want to marry you that much faster." Looking at him with those dark green eyes,

"Well, since you mentioned Suellen I guess I could give you the money." Frank said feeling sorry for the family. "But you must pay me back as soon as you can."

Telling him she would he handed her the money. Thanking him she left to pay that Yankee Wilkerson who was once was their overseer.

Nothing could really be bad as all thought, could it? Scarlett thought as Rhett still held her. "Back to your cell with you." The smaller guard said looking at and pointing at Rhett.

Handing Scarlett his white handkerchief he went back to his cell. Sitting back on the hard cold bench Scarlett put the handkerchief to her mouth she cried for a few more moments and lay back down and tried to get more sleep. After all it was in the middle of the night. How could she sleep? After what she just went through, she couldn't she couldn't get any sleep.

Lying there with her eyes wide open she tried to think of the happy things that had happened in her life. However, this did no good sitting up Scarlett looked out the window and just wished with all her heart she was home.

"Scarlett, are you asleep?" Rhett asked in a whisper.

"No, I can't sleep." Scarlett answered back in a sad voice. At times this seemed much worse than that dreadful war. "This is my entire fault."

"No, it's not, don't you ever think that." Rhett shot back at those words.

"It is Rhett; if I would have just stayed home then things would be different."

"If you would have stayed home then we wouldn't have gotten this far." Rhett corrected her

"You still didn't find the princess you and everyone else has talked about," Said Scarlett as she wrapped her shawl around her shoulders.

He knew he didn't and he still wondered if he would?

Hours passed and the sun rose. Unknowing to Scarlett she had fallen back to sleep as she talked to Rhett. Opening her eyes as the sun came through the small window. Not long after the two guards came back and unlocking the cells.

"Come with us."

Getting up once again Scarlett and Rhett followed them to the throne room.

"If it isn't the nutcracker or should I say Prince Rhett." Ashley said with a smirk upon his face.

"Scarlett has told me everything that has been said." Rhett said looking at Ashley.

"Has she now?" Ashley answered stepping down from the throne. "Has she told you that she gave a little too much away?"

Turing from Ashley Rhett looked back at Scarlett. "Is this true?"

"Rhett, I had no idea what I was saying. I was scared. I was-"Scarlett answered Rhett as she tried to defend her answer.

Holding his hand up he had heard enough. He knew what was said. "You have been king long enough Ashley."

Ashley laughed at this. "Know I haven't and besides the towns people just love me, more than they ever did you."

"No, they don't they hate you. Look at what you have done. Burned their homes down, running them out of town. This is not how a ruler should act." Rhett yelled at Ashley as Scarlett stood by watching.

"We shall see who they like better me or you. Bring some of the towns people in. If they refuse to come in kill them."

The guards went and rounded up the people. "What shall we do to prove one is better than the other?" Ashley asked as he put his finger to his lips to think. "How about we have a duel winner gets to be king."

"Sounds perfect, however, I can assure you I'm going to win." Rhett answered back with a slight laugh. While Ashley was being just his normal self Rhett was taking sword fighting lessons. This should be very interesting.

"Pretty confident aren't we." Ashley asked as he stood just a matter of feet away from Rhett.

"Scarlett stand over there." Rhett said as he glanced over at her.

"No, Rhett, I won't." Scarlett disobeyed

"Scarlett, I said stand over there." Rhett commanded.

Not wanting to cause more trouble Scarlett did as she was told.

Drawling their swords out the battle began. "Tell me have you enjoyed being a nutcracker?" Ashley asked as they began their battle.

"As a matter of fact I've hated it." Rhett said as he dodged Ashley's sword. "You trying being a nutcracker for a while and see how you like it."

"I would rather be ruler." Ashley said with a laugh. "I still can't believe you made it all the way here. I never thought that was something you were capable of doing let along wanting to show your face here after what happened."

"I've gotten past that Ashley," Rhett said lunging toward him. Still fighting and doing all he can to win this battle.

"Well I haven't, After my wife died and I saw how happy you were. I just couldn't take it." Ashley yelled as their swords clinked together.

"What are you talking about?" Rhett said as he backed up. "I knew about your wife dying, but you still had a happy life while she was here."

"Did I? Did I really?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, I could tell you were happy when she was with you." Rhett said. "I could see it in her eyes when she was with you."

"After I lost her and my son things just weren't the same." Ashley yelled as he tried his best to win. "When I saw you and the princess I vowed I was going to rule and put you in your place. It looks like I've done my job." With that said Ashley moved his sword and got Rhett in the left shoulder.

Before falling to the ground Rhett got Ashley in the right leg. Both falling to the ground Scarlett ran over to Rhett, "Rhett, stay with me, you're going to be okay." Scarlett said as she pulled him to her lap.

"I thought I told you to stay over there. Don't you ever listen?" Rhett asked with a laugh as it began to hurt to breath.

"You should know by now that I do what I want." Scarlett laughed as she tried to brush the scared feeling away. "Someone went to get the doctor." Pulling at her dress she ripped a little off and pressed it against the injury.

"I see how it is you go and help him." Ashley said as he did his best to sit up. Guards came over and carried him away.

Scarlett looked back at Rhett who by now shut his eyes for a short moment. "Rhett," she asked as fear filled her body.

Opening his yes again with a smile, "You worry a lot you know that."

Scarlett smiled and kissed his cheek.

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! Hope your all having a great one:) I have a question for my readers or who is willing to take this on for me. My beta reader just informed me that is no longer able to beta for me. (I understand things happen. Hope everything goes well) Would any one be intrested in being my beta? Thanks:) Now press that review button lol. **


	11. Chapter 11:Finding Her

Chapter 11: Finding Her

At the touch of the kiss a bright lights began to gather around them. Backing up a little Scarlett watched around as things began to change. Before long Rhett was back to being the prince of the land. While everything was going to the way things were many years ago.

"Scarlett," Rhett said as he went over to her.

Giving him a hug she knew things were going to be okay. "You did all of this without the help of the princess after all." Scarlett said looking at him with a smile.

"I suppose your right." Rhett said agreeing with her taking her hand gently.

At the touch of his hand something began to happen. Scarlett turned and saw that everything had changed. She no longer wore the light red dress she arrived with, but wore a light blue off the shoulder dress, as a top layer of almost white lace could be seen over top from top to bottom. The dress hugged her 18 and a half inch waist while it flowed out at the bottom to cover her lovely shoes. While her long chestnut hair lay in curls down her back with a little silver tiara upon her head.

"You're the princess." Rhett said with a smile. "Why didn't I think of such thing?

Scarlett went over to the small pond and looked at her reflection. Indeed she was the princess. "I don't understand Rhett, how is this possible? I've never been here in my life."

"It happened a very long time ago. Remember the story I told you?"

Nodding her head yes Scarlett remembered the story. "You and I were living a great life together and were going to be happily married when Ashley took over and turned me into the nutcracker and placed you in the tower."

Still letting it all sink in Scarlett began to slowly understand. Drawling her close Rhett kissed her, their first kiss in such a long time.

"Mother, Daddy," a little girls voice came out within the crowd. Pushing her way through the crowd a little girl appeared. This little girl wore a powder blue dress as her black hair lay in a mess of curls. While a smile came to her lips and happiness danced in her eyes. The little girl ran up and gave them a hug.

"Bonnie?" Scarlett asked in confusion. What was going on here? She was the princess of the land, but how? That answer was still making her head spin.

"Bonnie, is our little girl." Rhett said picking her up and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "How's my little girl?" he asked her.

"Good, I've missed you and mother so much." Bonnie said with a giggle.

"We've missed you just as much." Rhett said as he looked at his young daughter.

"How? I don't understand." Scarlett asked non of this was making any since. Of course she understood_ how_ "Is that why she came to me right away? When we first saw her?"

"Yes, she knew it was you, but you had no idea it was her, that's why she cried Mommy, Daddy when you asked her and the other children about their parents." Rhett said still holding Bonnie. "It doesn't surprise me that you don't remember any of this."

Scarlett shook her head side to side. Rhett was right she didn't remember any of this. "It all happened on the day of the engagement. The day you were placed in the tower, you were four months pregnant." Rhett began as Bonnie wanted her mother. Taking her Scarlett kissed her cheek. "For the next five months you sat in that tower waiting for our child to be born. I wasn't there to help you through any of it. However, before that awful day came we sat down and talked about names for the baby. We finally decided on Bonnie if it was a girl, well Bonnie Blue for short."

Scarlett began to take all this in. It was quite the shock to learn that she was the long lost princess to this place and on top of it learn that she has a child as well. Talk about a long, stressful and odd day.

"As the story goes Bonnie was given to a nice family in town who already had two children, Wade and Ella. They said they would take good care of her until the day came that the land was back to the way it used to be. It just wasn't a safe place to raise a child. So a few days after she was born she was taken to this family and raised as their own never knowing who her real parents were, that is until she saw you entering the small town." Rhett finished the long tale.

Now all of this made since. If someone would have came up to Scarlett and said she was the princess of a land and had a child she would have just laughed and told them they were crazy, but now she would have believed them happily. Could this really be here life, instead of the life she once had at Tara and with her family?

Putting Bonnie down she ran and got her little kitten.

"Do you still want to go back home?" Rhett asked taking both her hands in his and pulling her close.

This was so much in just one day. Yes, she missed home and yes, she missed her family, but she felt like she was already home in a way. Looking at all the people that were around them, at her little girl and then back at Rhett. Scarlett just wasn't sure what to say.

"I-I don't know I-"Scarlett began as she could feel the answer on the tip of her tongue. That was a big question to answer.

"I can answer that." Ashley said limping through the crowed with a rather evil smile upon his lips. While his left hand held the locket.

"My locket," Scarlett said in horror. She had wondered where her locket had gotten too. "Where did you find it?"

"On a branch in the woods," Ashley said "You know you should really learn to hang onto things that are yours." Holding ever so tightly to the locket he looked at Scarlett and Rhett. "If I wanted to I could have sent you home just like you wanted to."

"You wanted to go home? Why didn't you say something?" Rhett asked still holding onto Scarlett's hands.

"I wanted to a while back. I was missing my family." Scarlett began as she could feel her heart beat fast. "But then this happened and now I don't want to go home."

Giving her a kiss on the lips Rhett was happy with her answer. "Aw, how sweet, to bad I'm going to have to dissolve this little reunion." Ashley said with evil in his eyes.

Putting his arms around her Rhett thought he could protect Scarlett. What was coming Rhett wouldn't be able to save his princess.

Still looking at them Ashley opened the silver locket.

"No!" they all yelled as Scarlett began to disappear.

"Rhett," Scarlett cried as she reached for him. This couldn't be happening.

Trying to take her hand in his, but it was no use she disappeared all together.

"Scarlett, I love you." Rhett said as he got one last glimpse of Scarlett.

"Mother!" Bonnie cried as a tear ran down her face. She ran up next to her father. "Daddy, where did mother go?" sobbed Bonnie as her mother was gone yet again.

"Back home, her real home." Rhett said as he picked his daughter up and held her close for this was all he had left.

**A/N: **Scarlett was the princess. The one Rhett had been looking for. Will he ever find her again? I posted a picture of what Scarlett's dress looks like. It's not just like I wrote about but it's close lol. Two chapters left.


	12. Chapter 12:Finding Happiness

Chapter 12: Finding Happiness

Waking with a jolt Scarlett sat up with a gasp. What just happened? If she did dream it did it really happen? Did she really go to some other place? Did she really help a prince? Was she really the lost princess the prince and everyone else kept talking about? Asking herself these questions she noticed that her nutcracker was gone. Looking for it Scarlett couldn't find it. Looking under pillows, under the sofa, under everything and anything, Scarlett was still looking for the nutcracker when her siblings and aunt came into the room.

"Why, Scarlett, what are you looking for?" Aunt Pittypat asked as she walked a crossed the room.

"My nutcracker, it's gone." Scarlett said turning and looking at everyone. "Alexander, what did you do with my nutcracker?" shaking her brothers shoulders.

"I didn't do anything with your stupid doll." Alexander shot back as he got free from his sisters grasp.

"Alexander," Aunt Pittypat said raising her eyebrows. "Be nice to your sister."

Rolling his eyes Alexander shut his mouth. "Suellen, Carreen, have you seen my nutcracker?" Scarlett asked her younger sisters.

"Why would I want your doll? Besides aren't you a little old for one of those anyway?" Suellen asked with a laugh as she tried to cover it with her hand. Looking up she met her aunt's eyes. "Um, sorry Aunt Pittypat,"

"No, Scarlett, I'm afraid I haven't seen it." Carreen told her sister biting her lower lip.

Putting her hands on her hips Scarlett looked at her younger sister with a stern look. "Honest Scarlett, I haven't seen him." Carreen protested as she knew it was the truth.

"What's this talk about your nutcracker doll for?" Aunt Pittypat asked as she began to wonder if her niece was alright or if she was sick or something.

"It was so real Aunt Pittypat. I was in this world I had never seen before and there was my nutcracker who really was a prince. He had been turned into a nutcracker by the evil General. Then his princess was placed in a high tower on the day of their engagement announcement…I was…his princess."

"Nonsense, non of that stuff is real." Aunt Pittypat said shaking her finger back and forth while she shook her head back and forth in disbelief. "To many sweets before going to bed I see."

"No, Aunt Pittypat, this really did happen." Scarlett began trying to get through to her family. Cousin Melanie came in moments later. "Melly, tell them how my dream was real."

"Dream what dream Scarlett?" Melanie asked putting her hand on Scarlett's shoulder.

"The dream I had. I had this dream that my nutcracker doll came to life and that he needed my help saving his land from the evil General. I found out later that he was a prince who had been turned into a nutcracker on the day of his and his princess engagement. The princess was placed in a high tower after her beloved was turned into a nutcracker. She was heartbroken and didn't know what else to do so she was taken to the tower and was never let out." Scarlett put her hand to her forehead. "After defeating the evil general I found out that I was the princess all the time and that I had-"

Scarlett was interrupted by Melly's voice. "Aw, Aunt Pittypat, Scarlett, Alexander, Carreen and Suellen this is Rhett Butler. He helped Ashley one night during a "meeting"

A tall man came into the room. When Scarlett saw him her heart stopped. That was… that was him. That was the man from her dream. "It's nice to meet you, Scarlett," Rhett said kissing her hand.

Her breath stopped when his lips touched her hand. "It's nice to meet you as well." Scarlett finally got out as her breath came back to her.

While Scarlett and Rhett talked Melanie tried to get everyone out of the room to give them some privacy. "What about the gifts?" Alexander asked pointing toward the tree. There were so many from, small to medium to really big ones.

"Not a little boy anymore hmm, you're sure acting like one." Melanie and Aunt Pittypat said together in a whisper as they exited the room as they told Alexander to keep walking.

"Aw, it's so romantic." Carreen said as her hands grasped together. She often read about such things in books but never saw things in real life. "Rhett really was the prince Scarlett had talked about." Carreen said to herself as she realized this.

"Yes, it is now let's give them some privacy." Aunt Pittypat told her as they began walking away.

Rhett put the silver locket in Scarlett's hand. "I was beginning to think I would never see you again." Scarlett said looking up at him with a smile.

"And leave my princess; I've already lost you once I don't attend to loss you again." Rhett said as his hand brushed against her cheek.

Looking into his eyes Scarlett knew that she really had fallen in love. It had taken all this time to figure this one out. Throughout her whole "dream" she had been going back and forth trying to figure this out. "Rhett, I have to ask did my dream really happen. Or did I just dream it all up?"

"It really happened, all of it did." Rhett started still stroking Scarlett's cheek. "The defeating of General Ashley and his Yankee army, the story I told you about the princess and the prince, of course finding the princess." A smile came to his lips at that last part.

Scarlett also smiled. "Just one more thing…do we really have a daughter? Because I don't remembering having one when I started the dream," Scarlett asked as her mind wondered.

Smiling at her Rhett spoke, "Not, yet… in the next nine months we will."

Scarlett's eyes got wide. Was he really speaking the truth? Wow, and she thought her "dreams" couldn't get that graphic. But then again it wasn't a dream it was all real. She remembered everything that happened, but this she didn't remember…and maybe that was a good thing.

Taking all of this in Scarlett still looked up into Rhett's eyes. Pulling her close their mouths meet moments later. While sharing the kiss a voice could be heard.

"Aw, that's so romantic." The voice of Carreen could be heard as she and the rest of the family looked on.

"Uh, this is gross," Alexander said with a gross look on his face. At that very moment he could have been opening gifts instead of watching this.

Everyone looked down at the two as the rest of the family tried to be quiet. Breaking the kiss Rhett and Scarlett looked over at the door to see everyone watching. After laughing a little they went back to where they were moments ago.

**A/N: So they did ge to be together after all. One chapter left. Review! **


	13. Chapter 13:End of A Tale

Chapter 13: End of A Tale

"That is the end of the story." Scarlett smiled at her children. She could tell by looks on their faces that they enjoyed the story.

"Wow, that was a really good story mother," Ella said as happiness danced in her eyes.

"I'm glad you liked it." Scarlett said looking at her children. "Wade, what did you think of the story?"

"It got a lot better when the nutcracker began kicking the Yankee's butts." Wade said as he told what he really thought of the story. "I'm glad they got rid of General Ashley, I didn't really care for him all that much."

Scarlett laughed at this she thought that last remark was very funny. Leave it to Wade to say such a thing.

"Mother, what happened to her, to the princess or Scarlett?" Bonnie asked not knowing what to expect for the answer.

Scarlett looked at Rhett who by now knew what she was going to say. "Why don't you ask her yourself?" Rhett said as a smile came to his face as he looked at his wife.

"You're the princess?" all three of the children asked at once. This was quite the shock to them.

"Who did you think it was?" Scarlett asked answering the children's question?

"We don't know." The children answered together as they looked at one another. This really was a good story after all. It was even better when their mother put her, Uncle Rhett, Ashley and the rest of them into the story. It made it sound more real than it really was.

"It's time for bed children." Rhett said as the children still looked at one another.

"But, we want to know what happened after the prince came to see you?" Ella asked looking from her half siblings to her parents.

"Well as the rest of the story goes we were indeed married on the first fallen snow…or second." Scarlett said with a little laugh. "Then nine months later had a baby girl."

"Now it's time for bed," Rhett said looking at the three children.

"But Uncle Rhett, it's still early." Wade said looking up at his stepfather.

"Ten is not early Wade." Scarlett said as she had to side with Rhett on this one.

"The sooner you children get to bed the sooner Santa will get here." Rhett said smiling at them.

Their eyes lit up like stars in the night sky while smiles danced a crossed their faces. Getting to their feet they headed up stairs.

"Don't forget to sit out the milk and cookies for Santa." Ella's voice came as they made their way up the staircase.

"We won't." Scarlett answered.

"I don't know if I can eat another cookie." Rhett whispered to Scarlett as he held a sleeping Bonnie in his arms.

"Will see what we can do." Scarlett laughed at her husband's remark.

Tucking the children into bed and kissing them goodnight. Rhett and Scarlett walked out of Bonnie's nursery.

"Were you ever going to tell them that-"

"Mother, Daddy," Bonnie's little sleepy voice could be heard.

"Yes, darling?" Scarlett asked as she opened the door a little.

"You forgot to turn on the small light." Bonnie answered as the top of her eyes could be seen from the top of the blanket.

Going over and lighting the small oil lamp Rhett walked out of the room and told Bonnie to go to sleep. Shutting her eyes Bonnie rolled over and dreamed of Christmas morning.

"As I was saying Mrs. Butler, were you ever going to tell them that, that story might just be true?" Rhett asked walking down the hall and down the staircase.

"Why, Rhett, of course I'm not." Scarlett said with shock written all over her face as she looked at Rhett. "You know as well as I do that, that story isn't true."

"I suppose your right." Rhett said giving his wife a kiss.

"Rhett, we have to get these gifts laid out before morning or the children will wonder." Scarlett said as she pulled away from him.

After setting everything out the two went to bed for the next morning was Christmas and they would be woken early.

**A/N: That's it. Hope you liked it. Happy New Year!**


End file.
